Kagome's true powers, hidden Deep within
by Blue Flame 0.0
Summary: The final battle is here and so is Naraku. What happens when everyone is hurt even Sesshomaru,and Kagome is the only one not? Who is this new enemy? Whats new coming for her? What is Kagome? how is Sesshomaru tied in... What is Kagome's new destiny...?
1. Who is Kagome really?

InuYasha Fan Fiction Sesshomaru/Kagome

I have no rights to InuYasha nor do i own any of its characters, this is my first fan fiction so don't flame me or you might just get Flames back! Thanks for reading!

* * *

'Tomorrow…will be the final battle…I know Naraku has been waiting for us…we decided that we would choose when it took place though. Kikyo had joined are group five weeks ago…I trust her…Mostly. Miroku and Sango have decided that they would be getting married after Naraku's defeat…if Naraku is defeated…wait don't think that way! InuYasha had told me that he plans to mate Kikyo; I cannot say I am surprised though it still hurt. And Shippo…I don't know what he is going to do…'

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"…Naraku…" I say

"It'll be okay, Kagome…" Sango said. I know she knew I wasn't telling her something but she didn't push the subject. I love her for that…Sango, my best friend and my non-blood sister. Without her I didn't see how my world could stay on its axis.

"Will you to stop talking! People are trying to sleep here!" InuYasha hissed from his place beside the fire with Kikyo asleep in his arms.

Sango looked as if she were about to fight the subject but I cut her off. "Maybe he is right Sango…maybe we should go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be hard." I say, hard was Slightly underestimating it.

"Good night, everyone." I say curling up against Shippo.

"Night, Kagome.

* * *

"Good night, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin says curling up against my Moko-Moko.

"Hnn."

Soon Rin was out… I turn to see Jakin straining to stay awake.

"Jakin…" I whisper

"Yes, me Lord?" he whispers back

"Sleep, you and Ah-Un will be taking Rin to the castle in the morning now rest."

"Yes, me lord, Good Night, me Lord!"

* * *

Sango, Shippo, Miroku and I all rode on Kilala's back as Kikyo rode on InuYasha's back. We were in the middle of a mountain pass when I felt the large jewel shard about a half a mile ahead of us. He had almost the entire Jewel now all but the shards I had around by neck in a little glass bottle, I had even got Koga to give me his shards.

"InuYasha, Naraku about a half a mile to the west of us."

"Okay…SHIT!"

"What?"

"…Sesshomaru…"

'The more the merrier!' I thought to myself.

"Well as long as he doesn't try to kill InuYasha…" Sango said

"Agreed…" Miroku said

And that's when Naraku came into view. By his side was Kagura and Kanna and behind them was a massive amount of demons.

"Hmm, so you have shown up…" Naraku said a pleased smile on his face

"There is no time for talk u bastard!"

InuYasha ran and attacked Naraku, Kikyo ran at Kagura, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran at the demons leaving Kanna for me.

* * *

'Hnn, so InuYasha is here already I see.' I thought as I came into the clearing.

"Naraku"

"Oh isn't it our Lord Sesshomaru!" Naraku seemed delighted.

And with that Naraku sent many of his spare limbs at Sesshomaru. Luckily InuYasha intervened just then, cutting the limbs with a wind scar.

"Hey, Idiot! I am your opponent, not him!"

Naraku just turns to him and laughs. Sending four of his limbs at InuYasha, hitting him into a tree. He was knocked unconscious. Then turns to me "Now where were we? Ahh you had just shown up…Tsk…the famous Lord of the Western lands…Late?''

"I am never late, I show up when I feel the need, Naraku!" I charge at him

"Fine, so be it…" then out of know where I hit something getting thrown back into the mountain side. The barrier! Damn it!

* * *

Naraku had hit InuYasha into a tree with such force he was unconscious, Kikyo had erected a barrier around Kagura as she ran to her mate-to-be's side…Miroku was guarding a very hurt Sango from the massive amounts of demons, Shippo and Kilala had now joined him. And Sesshomaru …even he was hurt.

Just then I felt my hatred rise for Naraku tenfold.

I glanced at InuYasha's pack. The slayer was on the ground a big gash ran from her right collar bone to the bottom of her ribs, the monk, kitsune and Neko stood in front of her. InuYasha was on the ground with the dead Miko beside him…And the other miko was standing there looking at all her friends little by little I saw Hatred build in her eyes, then she looked at me and it took in a whole new level. Her eyes blazed with a fury that I had never seen or even imagined possible.

I Can Not Let This Happen! He hurt InuYasha, Sango, Kikyo, Miroku, Shippo…..even Sesshomaru! I will not let this happen!

The fact that I was out of arrows did not even register in my mind. I the bow of my shoulders and pull the string tight, a black arrow with red tips then form between my fingers. I look at my opponent…Kanna. I let the arrow fly at her.

It hit her newly reformed mirror head on. It just seemed to pass though it and hit her. A blast of reds and blues filled the area for about 20 seconds. I saw Kanna being purified and couldn't help but feel glad. Yes I am killing her in this world but she will be pure for the next. Then I turned back to Naraku.

"Hmm…you seem stronger than before am I right? Mad at me are we? Do you want me dead?" Naraku taunted.

A low growl was heard as Sesshomaru charged at Naraku once more.

"Tsk tsk…" Naraku said as he sent four of his tentacles at Sesshomaru three from the sides one from the back…he didn't know of the fourth one!

"Sesshomaru, behind you!" I yell to him

He turned right before the tentacle hit dodging the fatal blow, but it had hit his right arm :(only arm): and cut strait through the flesh.

'NO! NOT SESSHOMARU TOO!' I turn to Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala barely holding their own against the heard of demon all the while protecting Sango….

A rage filled me more so, then before. My hair lifted into the air around me my bone white bone started to grow warm in my hand and it started to transform. I look down upon it and remember the day I got it, only a few weeks ago now.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Happy birthday, Kagome!" InuYasha, Shippo, Sango, Kaede, and Miroku yelled all at once.

"Thanks guys…" I say, blushing

"Here, Kagome!" Shippo said handing me a small box.

Inside was a Beautiful shall made of silver cloth with black mixed into it. It had a silky feel to it but was strong.

"It is Great Shippo!" I say then Sango moved forward

"Here Kagome…Don't ask how much I cost, and umm…I found this in Midiriko's cave…its addressed to you…but read it once you've been through all your gifts." Sango said handing me a scroll with my name on it. I slip it into my bag beside me as Sango comes back from the corner of the room with a box in her hands. She then puts it in my hands a smile on her face.

I open the box and I am surprised to find. The same soft silkily but strong fabric made up the Kimono was in the box. It was a fighting Kimono like I have never seen. It was similar to a Miko's Kimono, but it was not the harsh fabric and this Kimono looked like something that didn't belong as a fighting Kimono the only think that gave it away was the long slights from just above the knee and down and the slights on the shoulders. On the other hand I was exquisite. It was a black Kimono with silver swirls going up the length of the Kimono. The Obi was silver with dark blue cherry blossom petals on it. The neck line was lower than a Miko's kimono, showing more skin. The arms didn't bell out too much and the legs were slimmer than a normal kimono…more modern…

"THANK YOU SANGO!" I say hugging my soul sister. She smiled as Miroku walked up.

"Here you go, Kagome" he said handing me a small box. Inside was a silver head peace with two silver hair chopsticks, beside it was two silver earings with a stunning ice blue gem with green swirls going through it. Next to that was a necklace to match.

"Its Beautiful, Miroku!" I yell hugging him; surprisingly he didn't TRY to grope me.

"OKAY! Enough of the hugging fest." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha…Child, my gift to ye is also InuYasha's gift. InuYasha, go get it."

"HMP!" he said as he went outside of Kaede's hut. When he came back inside a bone white bow was in his hand along with a matching quiver of arrows.

"Okay, thank thee InuYasha, will thee tell Kagome the story behind the bow?"

"While you were visiting your family a while back I ran into a village. There was some commotion about a ancient blessed bow. I went and saw a Miko holding this bow, I asked a man about it and he said " That is the bow of Midiriko, she left it in our village ages ago. They say that only and I quote "ONLY the miko it was meant for will be able to use it past its normal capability's" and our village has been waiting hundreds of years for the right Miko to come. The miko couldn't do it, I made a deal and go the bow, I took it to Kaede here and she blessed it and..ya" he said handing the bow to me.

As soon as I touched it, it glowed a fierce blue. And seemed to heat up in my hands like it was alive.

"I knew it was meant for you!" Shippo and InuYasha said at the sane time.

"Kagome, child all these items have been blessed, they will come in need and this bow when truly necessary will take upon there true form." Kaede said. I nodded my head in reply and then turned to Sango.

"Okay…..Kagome you should go read that letter in privacy, and I didn't read it, it wouldn't allow me to read anything other than your name….well actually Miroku was the one who could only see your name…" Sango said blushing for the fact because she was a women and a human women not of high ranking at that didn't know how to read.

"It's okay, Sango. Don't be embarrassed, it's the workings of nature in this time…Okay I will go outside and read this." I say picking up the scroll with my name on it, the scroll seemed decades old but was still strong in its wrappings.

I go beneath a small tree away from the village and sit down and open the scroll.

Kagome,

Hello my dearest, Kagome. You must have many questions that I cannot answer, for that I am sorry. I know this sounds strange, but I am you mother. I cannot tell you who your father is, but you shall soon find out. You were born here in what you would now know of as the "Feudal Era" The jewel that was Kikyo's to watch, many years ago was not the real jewel, but merely a copy. You are not Kikyo's re-incarnation, not even close, my darling. You are the rarest species, but I will not tell you how so. I know that I died many years before the era you a currently in and you must be wondering how I know this all before I died. Well I can't tell you that but I can tell you this. I died a long time ago, fighting many demons as you know. But saying the jewel came out of my body isn't entirely true. The true jewel went inside of you. With that I sent you to your time before I died and the jewel that came out of my literal body was gave to the Miko, Kikyo. I have created this letter form the world between this world and the next. I have been watching over you and I can say I am so proud of you and I am certain that your father and the mother you grew up with a proud of you as I am writing this letter, be brave my daughter hard times are ahead of you even now.

Love always your mother Midiriko Kuro

I looked over the letter in awe once again none of it made any sense; I decided to look upon it at a later date.

* * *

I felt my hair pick up around me and the cloths I was wearing suddenly felt softer, smother. I felt my hair go up into the chopsticks Miroku gave me as the hair peace fit atop of my head I felt a necklace on my neck and the stone fell into the hollow of my throat, the matching earrings joined it. Then I look down upon my bow…or used-to-be bow. It was now a short katana. Its hilt was icy blue with flecks of green mixed in. Its long silver blade put Tōkijin , Tensiga, and Tessiaga to shame. It was a light weight sword but looked much heavier than its true weight.

I Turned to look at Naraku who's eyes were so wide they looked as if they were about to pop out but his eyes weren't the only ones on Kagome.

* * *

Do you like it? i hope... Anyway is it good? tell me GOOD please...please read and review...Any bad coments are welcome i would really like to know if there is something i can change and if so i would like you guys to help me thanks!


	2. Who are you my Miko, what are you?

InuYasha Fan Fiction Sesshomaru/Kagome Chapter 2

_I do not own InuYasha in any way!_

_**Last time**_

_I felt my hair pick up around me and the cloths I was wearing suddenly felt softer, smother. I felt my hair go up into the chopsticks Miroku gave me as the hair peace fit atop of my head I felt a necklace on my neck and the stone fell into the hollow of my throat, the matching earrings joined it. Then I look down upon my bow…or used-to-be bow. It was now a short katana. Its hilt was icy blue with flecks of green mixed in. Its long silver blade put Tōkijin, Tensiga, and Tessiaga to shame. It was a light weight sword but looked much heavier than its true weight._

_I turned to look at Naraku whose eyes were so wide they looked as if they were about to pop out but his eyes weren't the only ones on Kagome._

_My eyes involuntary widened. This wasn't the weak Miko I had met years ago…no standing there in front of me she looked centuries past her time. Her eyes held an amount of wisdom that took Demons Millennium to scratch upon. The old indecent clothing she wore changed without showing even the smallest amount of skin. The Kimono she now wore made her look like a Goddess of Night. The black brought out her deep blue eyes as the Silver made her skin glow as if the sun had disappeared and was replace with the silver light coming off the Kimono and Obi. The Obi started right under her chest and ended in a tail like way I have never seen before. The two tail like pieces of Obi floated in the air behind her. The style it was in showed the dark blue cherry blossom petals that seemed to be moving. Her hair was up in a fashion where there was a small bun at the top where the chop sticks were pushed through and the rest of her hair fell in a water fall._

'_Beautiful' I think then stop myself 'what did I just complement a human, Miko no less?'_

'_**Yes you did, and I must say that she is MUCH more than merely a human Miko' **__my inner demon said in an "I know more than you" voice_

'_What do you mean by that?'_

'_**Hmmm maybe I gave away too much…' **__it says before retreating again to the back of my mind. I mentally growl at him. :( Yes his inner demon is a "he"): _

_I then look back at the Miko._

"_Naraku, It's not nice to gawk…Where are your manors?" I saw as I walk towards him._

"_Hmm good question…you know what! I'll spare your life if you kill your friends! Sound like a deal, we can move forward after that!" Naraku said. Lust filled his gaze._

_I took a little tip out of Sesshomaru's book._

"_Yea, right why would I even CONSIDER such a stupid offer coming from the worlds ugliest HALF-BREED!" I say._

_Rage replaced lust in his eyes and he snarled at me, "Bitch! I was going to let you live but now I will make you suffer till you break!" he yelled sending multiple tentacles at everyone around me._

"_SIX STAR PROTECTER, LUMIKO!" I yell as an icy blue rim surrounded the edge of my blade I sent it out. A six edge star appeared and shot out at each of my friends as I jumped in front of Sesshomaru who was closes and if hit wouldn't be able to dodge or deflect in his condition._

_Three Tentacles hit my blade I quickly severed them and erected a barrier around me and Sesshomaru._

"_Why?" he questioned looking up at me._

"_Because you are in this as much as I am...Can you move?" I ask back_

"_Yes…" he said daring me to say otherwise…I did_

"_Sesshomaru do Not lie to me, CAN YOU MOVE?"_

"_No," he said_

" '_Kay that's all I asked!" then I bent down trailing my fingers along the wound on his arms my Miko abilities immediately reacted to my will and even though he was a strong demon lord healed his arm…Mostly the bone that had been severed now was completely healed but the gaping hole was left bleeding, but instead of healing only his arm I healed his whole body a little making it so he could fight again if he wanted to and with his pride even in such pain would make him so do._

"_There," I said turning my back to him and lowering the barrier._

_I flexed my arm, where a complete hole had been had flesh and bone again and although bleeding was whole again, I also noticed as she was healing me it wasn't only my arm she was healing but the slight bruises I had acquired to the scrapes I had from hitting the rock shelf . _

_I look at her advancing on Naraku the damn ass hole was floating in midair some 5 feet off the edge of the cliff Kagome was heading towards._

_I felt her energy go lose. I had always known she was a strong even for Miko standards, though untrained. What I wasn't expecting was the aura and powers that was feather light and soothing now made every demon other than the ones fighting, flee. It seemed to radiate off of her in huge amounts of power. Power that I have NEVER heard of any human or half-breed having, let alone control._

"_Who is she…what is she?' I though as she stopped maybe Three feet from the edge of the cliff, about seven give or take, feet from Naraku._

"_HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I WILL KILL YOU FOR EVEN ATTEMPTING TO HURT MY FRIENDS!" I yell jumping at him slicing through his body like butter in one stroke. He grabbed the front of my Kimono making it so I was being held latterly in midair as he purified._

"_You cannot kill me, Kagome." He said and then made a bad move he looked at a little shack in the distance, bad move._

"_Forsaken gods cry your wrath, Scarlet!" I yelled as another blue light formed around my blade as I sent it at the shack._

"_, YOU BITCH!" Naraku said as the shack burst in flames. His purifying flesh now started to turn to dust and at a high rate of speed._

"_See you in hell, Naraku!" I say._

"_Only if you join me and with his last bit of strength he died sending me out into the air, nothing to grab on to there was no point in screaming but I did as I fell dozens of feet a second. The now complete Jewel in my hand but I couldn't wish my sell to safety, no I actually I could but I wouldn't if I was meant to die here I will._

_I let my body relax before I hit the ground even though I was still screaming I didn't want my friends to find my body too messed up._

"_Goodbye" I whispered just as an arm wrapped its self around my waist stopping my decent the ground only 10 feet below._

"_Don't tell me you were going to give up, Miko?" Sesshomaru whispered as we landed on the ground. My legs gave out as soon as we landed making him half walk half carry me to a tree where he slumped against sliding both of us down it._

_After a few minutes of getting my breath back I look at Sesshomaru, my savior. His face was slightly paler than normal and his breaths were shallow showing her just how much pain he was in._

_I slowly pulled myself from his arm and look down at him._

"_What?" he asked between breaths_

"_I would like to pay you back for saving my life, will you accept my gift?" I ask_

_He looked at me as if trying to see if I was a threat, apparently I wasn't because a second later he nodded to me._

"_Okay um…I need you to take your shirt…" she said slowly blushing._

'_The girl who just killed on of the biggest threats in years is blushing over this Sesshomaru taking off his shirt?' I thought amused as I did as she asked_

_I don't know exactly what she gasped at either it be my right arm which was bleeding badly or my left stump of an arm that was an angry red in contrast with my white skin._

_I was shocked to say the least as she placed her hands on both spots. I have tried to touch my left arm for some time now but I always made the pain worse and the wound on my right arm hurt a lot as well but the feeling of her skin on mine made the angry burning pain coming from my arms turn to a slightly uncomfortable warmth._

_Suddenly she started to glow at first the pink of the whole sacred jewel in which she had place in her pocket then to a light icy clear blue. Slowly I felt her energy interact with mine. It pushed against it where our energies got in a battle for control. Slowly I felt a tingly sensation in my left arm…wait left arm! I saw it slowly come back into existence piece by piece, and I felt every wound and scar on my body heal and disappear as if never there at all._

_About an hour and a half later she was done. I looked down at my newly regrown arm flexing it._

"_Good you can move it… I am glad, I was the reason it was taken from you after…all" she said and then she lost consciences and fell into my arms._

"_Who are you my Miko? What are you, Kagome?" he whispered he was as out of it as she was wrapped his arms around her and drifted to sleep._

_Little did they know Sango and Miroku had found them about twenty minutes earlier and saw the whole thing or…most of it._


	3. What just happened? Kiss?

InuYasha Fan Fiction Sesshomaru/Kagome Chapter 3

_Last time_

_Suddenly she started to glow at first the pink of the whole sacred jewel in which she had place in her pocket then to a light icy clear blue. Slowly I felt her energy interact with mine. It pushed against it where our energies got in a battle for control. Slowly I felt a tingly sensation in my left arm…wait left arm! I saw it slowly come back into existence piece by piece, and I felt every wound and scar on my body heal and disappear as if never there at all._

_About an hour and a half later she was done. I looked down at my newly regrown arm flexing it._

_"Good you can move it… I am glad, I was the reason it was taken from you after…all" she said and then she lost consciences and fell into my chest, it was almost dark now._

_"Who are you my Miko? What are you, Kagome?" I whispered I was as out of it as she was, wrapping my arms around her I then drifted to sleep._

_Little did they know Sango and Miroku had found them about twenty minutes earlier and saw the whole thing or…most of it._

_

* * *

_

_I turned to Miroku. We had been standing there for a while; we knew that Kagome was going to heal him but his arm? She hadn't seen that one coming. Then her passing out and Sesshomaru wrapping his arms around her…he had said something but she couldn't hear it._

"_Did you just see what I saw?" I ask Miroku._

"_Do you mean Kagome healing his arm? Or her passing out?...or… Sesshomaru wrapping his arms around her?"_

"_All of the above…what do we do…InuYasha will be waking soon and he will ask where she is…or worse where the jewel is…"_

"_We don't tell him, we say we don't know where she or the jewel is and all we know is that she finally killed Naraku…" he says_

"_Yea that's the best idea…we better go its getting dark." I say as I have him help me onto his back yet again because of my wounds, little did Kagome know that just by being near her when she let out her powers healed me like being still for two days strait if I moved to much it would open but it was no longer bleeding, I don't care how useless she Thinks she is she isn't at all._

_

* * *

_

'_What happened…why do I feel so weak?' I think trying to move but the two arms that held me tightened a bit instead._

_I look up at the person who held me. It was the middle of the night so all I could see was silver hair…InuYasha? No there was a deep blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead._

"_Sesshomaru?" I whisper but got no reply._

'_Must be asleep…let's see if I can get out of his grip without waking him…' I think as I try to slip out of his arms but then a really cold wind blew through the area. My body reacted for me, pushing myself closer to him for the heat his body gave off._

_

* * *

_

_I was not asleep but I made it appear so, I wanted to see her reaction. She first tried to pull away but I just tightened them a bit then she tried to wiggle out of my arms lucky for me a cold wind blew through the area. Her reaction to this surprised me; she pushed closer to me I opened my arms a bit letting her._

_With the sudden gust of wind I smelt something so intoxicating. I looked down at the girl who was pushed against me, the smell came from her._

_I lowered my head to her hair, I felt her gasp in shock but she didn't pull away she must of thought I was still asleep. I inwardly smirked at the thought. I breathed in the fragrance. She smelled like the wind in the early spring and of…red tulips? Behind that scent was a sort of spicy smell like mint. She smelt so good I opened my eyes and looked at her meting her eyes before nuzzling the soft fragrant skin of her neck. It smelled amazing and suddenly I had the urge to lick the skin._

_I looked into his eyes the normal emotionless eyes were filled with something I didn't recognize. I gasp as his nose touches the skin of my neck._

_I swore I heard a chuckle as a felt the tip of his tongue pass over the sensitive skin._

"_Sesshomaru…" I whisper but I am cut off as he pulls my body closer to his as his mouth moves up my neck to my jaw bone._

"_Yes?" he whispers against my skin making me shiver._

" … _W-What are you doing? I am a human, I though you hated humans." I whisper as his mouth moves closer and closer to mine._

"_No I don't hate all humans… for example I don't hate Rin…or you" he whispers again._

"_But I…" but I am cut off as his lips met mine._

_

* * *

_

_I couldn't help it I liked the taste of her skin and I wanted to taste more of it and I couldn't help but like the way her scent changed when I licked her skin._

"_No I don't hate all humans…for example I don't hate Rin...or you" I whisper_

"_But I…" but I cut her off as I pressed my lips to hers._

_At first she just looked at me shocked but a second later her arms were wrapped around my neck and my hands were on her waist and both of us were pulling the other closer._

_I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance she gasped and I slid my tongue into her mouth. She moved her head to deepen the kiss, I growled deep in my chest and cup the middle of her back with my right hand and kept the other around her waist._

_A while later we broke apart for some much needed air. I looked into her deep blue eyes and saw confusion, want, and guilt. _

'_Why did I kiss her?'_

'_**Because we like her. We want her!' **_

'_I would never "like" or "want" a human'_

'_**You can't fool your self Sesshomaru, so don't try. She didn't pull away; you saw that look in her eyes'**_

_I inwardly growled. What was it about this women that drew me to her?_

_

* * *

_

_Once his tongue entered my mouth I tilted my head to deepen it. Sesshomaru's right hand went to the middle of my back and the other stayed around my waist._

_Soon we broke away and I looked at him._

'_Why did he kiss me? Why do I want to kiss him again? Why did I kiss him back?'_

_I looked at him he looked like he was having his own inner turmoil._

_What was it about him that drove me crazy?_

_

* * *

_

_Deadly: Do you like it? I wanted it to progress fast…did I make it to fast?_

_Sesshomaru: Women, it is your choice not theirs_

_Kagome: SESSHOMARU!_

_Deadly: Just remember I can have something other than your arm be taken off?_

_Sesshomaru: you win for now deadly… for now_

_Deadly: Ha I won! Please comment!_


	4. Shared past? Fluffy?

InuYasha Fan Fiction Sesshomaru /Kagome chapter 4

_'Why did I kiss her?'_

_'Because we like her. We want her!'_

_'I would never "like" or "want" a human'_

_'You can't fool your self Sesshomaru, so don't try. She didn't pull away; you saw that look in her eyes'_

_I inwardly growled. What was it about this women that drew me to her?

* * *

_

_Once his tongue entered my mouth I tilted my head to deepen it. Sesshomaru's right hand went to the middle of my back and the other stayed around my waist._

_Soon we broke away and I looked at him._

_'Why did he kiss me? Why do I want to kiss him again? Why did I kiss him back?'_

_I looked at him he looked like he was having his own inner turmoil._

_What was it about him that drove me crazy?

* * *

_

_I look up at him he was already looking at me. I blush and glance down._

"_Sleep now, miko…Kagome…" he said_

"_You know my name?" I ask he had never used my name before…why now?_

"_Hnn, of course I know your name your group seems to yell your name every time they Think you're in trouble and that was the One think that InuYasha has ever said I care to remember."_

"_Care to remember…why would anyone care to remember my name…?" I ask_

"_You belittle yourself, a lot, do you know that?" he said_

"_But I am a burden to everyone I met…"_

"_No that's not true, if you were a burden to anyone why would they keep you around? Plus how can you be a burden being by the fact that you did something even this Sesshomaru couldn't do?"

* * *

_

"_Yea but that wasn't me that was the bow." She said and she meant every word._

"_That's a lie, the bow reacted to you, and it was your powers not the bows. You are just as strong as everyone in your group, let know one tell you otherwise." I say…why am I comforting her?_

"_Thank you Sesshomaru."_

'_No thank you Kagome, although I will never admit it you remind me of someone lone ago that even I almost forgot, weird she shared the same name as you…her name was Kagome… Kagome Higarashi.'_

'_**You don't know…you don't know'**_

'_What?'_

'_**Never mind, you'll find out soon enough…Soon enough'**_

'_What aren't you telling this Sesshomaru?'_

'_**Soon enough, soon enough' **__my demon purred before moving back to the comer of my mind'

* * *

_

_I snuggled into his chest. For some reason it was oddly comfortable, being this close to him. It felt familiar…like something long ago forgotten…_

_**Flash back**_

"_Come let's go!" I said pulling at someone's hand "PLEASE!"_

"_Kagome! I heard a young boy say_

"_Please Fluffy!" I heard ._

"_I can't Kagome... I'll see you tomorrow I promise!" he said then he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

_

"_F-fluffy" I heard her whisper against my chest._

_Nobody has called me that since her disappearance._

'_Is it possible…no that was four hundred years ago and this girl is a human.'_

'_Still' I though as I breathed in her scent._

'_She doesn't have the stench of death on her that all humans had but still…she is not a demon…' I think as I place my head into her hair :( Might as well be comfortable): and fell asleep.

* * *

_

_Deadly: How about this chapter i know its WAY short for my writing but…is it good? TELL ME THE TRUTH DAMN IT! Lol_

_Sesshomaru: Wench, it's not like they'll lie they are humans they don't know how_

_Deadly: hey I am a human!_

_Sesshomaru: my point exactly!_

_Deadly and Kagome: SESSHOMARU_

_Deadly: Sesshomaru I am going to kill you off next chapter!_

_Sesshomaru: You wouldn't_

_Deadly: I would_

_Sesshomaru: fine…I am sorry_

_Deadly and Kagome rolled on the floor laughing: I was lying Mr. Humans can not lie!_

_A low growl was heard_

_Deadly: I win again! Thanks for reading all comments are welcome!_


End file.
